Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to emergency vehicle detection systems, and, in particular, pertains to a radio frequency transmitter and receiver system for alerting the operator of a vehicle to the presence of emergency vehicles in the vicinity.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
A deadly game is being played on the nation""s roads as emergency vehicles navigate through traffic to get to their destination. This results in delayed response times in time-critical situations, and, on occasion, the emergency vehicles are involved in traffic accidents. Some drivers simply are not aware that an emergency vehicle is in the vicinity due to being preoccupied with cell-phones or car radios, or simply because of the high levels of sound proofing that exists in many of today""s vehicles.
Numerous designs for emergency vehicle detection and notification have been offered, as indicated by the large volume of an in this area. However, to date, there has been no widespread implementation of an emergency vehicle detection system. Issues that must be addressed by an acceptable system include reliability and cost efficiency.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an emergency vehicle detection system utilizing two distinct signals and enable logic in the receiver to prevent false triggering of an alert.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an emergency vehicle detection system which generates an alert signal in the non-emergency vehicle which provides an indication of the relative distance of the emergency vehicle.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide an emergency vehicle detection system which utilizes simple, inexpensive components and circuit designs so that the system can be implemented in both emergency and non-emergency vehicles without large expenses for the owners of such vehicles.